Netflix's Steven Universe
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: A blueprint for a live-action Netflix adaptation of Steven Universe. This "story" is not meant to be taken seriously, but constructive criticism is welcome.


__This "story" is not meant to be taken seriously; it's just a way of coping with my writer's block. It is just a parody of the development stages for cartoons that get live-action, full-length adaptations. Some are good, others are bad, but they all have that one thing in common. You know what. Anyway, this is how I picture Hollywood going through the production phase of their live-action ___**_Steven Universe_**___.__

__1) ___**_"_**__**_Steven Universe_**__**_"_**_

_**_Plot_**___: "This live-action Netflix series of the popular Cartoon Network Original focuses on a young boy named Steven Universe (___**_Jack Dylan Grazer_**___) who lives with magical, humanoid aliens known as the Crystal Gems in the fictional town of Beach City, Delmarva; the group is comprised of Garnet (___**_Danai Gurira_**___), Amethyst (___**_Ariela Barer_**___), and Pearl (___**_Kristen Wiig_**___). Steven aids the Crystal Gems in their quest to protect Earth from their own kind."  
___**_Characters_**___:  
1) ___**_Jack Dylan Grazer_**___ as ___**_Steven Universe_**___: The titular protagonist of the series and the youngest and only male member of the Crystal Gems. He is the son of Greg Universe, a human musician, and Rose Quartz, the former leader of the Crystal Gems; because of his parentage, he is touted as the first "Gem/Human hybrid". His Gem weapon is a pink shield summoned by his gemstone embedded in his navel.  
2) ___**_Danai Gurira_**___ as ___**_Garnet_**___: The disciplined current leader of the Crystal Gems who is quiet, stoic, pragmatic, and mysterious, as described by Steven, whom she eventually reveals her more emotional side to. Her Gem weapons are a pair of heavy gauntlets, which she summons with red garnets embedded in her hands.  
3) ___**_Ariela Barer_**___ as ___**_Amethyst_**___: The shortest and youngest member of the Crystal Gems other than Steven, whose friendship is developed through her childish, mischievous, and fun-loving nature. Her Gem weapon is a whip summoned by her amethyst gemstone embedded in her chest; she also has the ability to shapeshift.  
4) ___**_Kristen Wiig_**___ as ___**_Pearl_**___: The ill-tempered, meticulous strategist, and technican of the Crystal Gems. She tends to be the most protective and motherly of the Gems towards Steven. Her Gem weapon is a spear and a slew of holographs summoned by her pearl embedded in her forehead.  
5) ___**_David Harbour_**___ as ___**_Greg Universe_**___: The father of Steven who is a former rock singer currently living in his van and running a car wash in Beach City. He remains relaxed, accepting, and supportive of his son's adventures in spite of his uneasiness towards Gem magic.  
6) ___**_Lily Chee_**___ as ___**_Connie Maheswaran_**___: An intelligent and reserved yet shy and lonely girl who becomes the best friend/love interest of Steven. She also becomes his equal, despite having no magical abilities of her own, by learning how to swordfight with Pearl.  
7)___**_ Remy Hii_**___ as ___**_Lars Barriga_**___: One of two teenage employees at the Big Donut. Lars is abrasive and irresponsible, but insecure and desperate at the same time to be accepted by the self-proclaimed "Cool Kids". He has a hidden fear of himself being worthy of inadequency and self-humiliation, but becomes more humble and confident later on. He eventually becomes the leader and captain of a group of fugitive Gems known as the "Off Colors" after being killed whilst defending them and Steven from Homeworld security drones and subsequently resurrected by Steven's healing powers.  
8) ___**_Taylor Hickson_**___ as ___**_Sadie Miller_**___: One of two teenage employees at the Big Donut. Sadie is friendly and shy but with difficulty asserting herself: the complete antithesis of Lars, whom she ironically has a crush on. She eventually garners the self-confidence to quit her job and form a horror rock band called "Sadie Killer and the Suspects".  
9)___**_ Jessica Chastain_**___ as ___**_Rose Quartz_**___: The mother of Steven and the original leader of the Crystal Gems who gave up her physical form to allow Steven's birth. Rose is eventually revealed to be ___**_Pink Diamond_**___, the youngest member of the Diamond Authority overseeing the Gem colonization of Earth.  
10) ___**_Krysten Ritter_**___ as ___**_Lapis Lazuli_**___: A former member of Blue Diamond's court who was mistakenly trapped in a mirror for thousands of years after being mistaken for a Crystal Gem during the war before being found by Steven. She has telekinesis and water-manipulating powers which she can use to produce wings of water from the lapis lazuli gemstone embedded on her back.  
11) ___**_Pom Klementieff_**___ as ___**_Peridot_**___: A Homeworld technician and eventual ally of the Crystal Gems. She can be stubborn and arrogant in terms of demeanor, but later displays humility, respect, and kindness for others. Her gemstone is a triangular peridot embedded in her forehead and she has the ability to telekinetically control metal objects.  
12) ___**_Robin Wright_**___ as ___**_Jasper_**___: A powerful Homeworld warrior and a prestigious war veteran of the battle against the Crystal Gems who is a former aide of Pink Diamond, whose perceived destruction drove her to despise the Crystal Gems and hold them responsible; she also views Gem fusion as a cheap tactic to make weaker gems stronger. Her gemstone is a yellow jasper embedded where her nose is supposed to be, while her Gem weapon is a heavy helmet.  
13) ___**_Florence Kasumba_**___ as ___**_Bismuth_**___: One of the original Crystal Gems who was the weaponsmith of the team during the ancient rebellion. While she is grateful toward Rose Quartz for showing her that an alternative path besides the hiearchial structure of Gem society, her radicialism and forging of a new weapon specifically designed to permanently destroy enemy Gems resulted in a heat discussion between them both which ended with Rose bubbling Bismuth and hiding the truth from the others. Her gemstone is a concave bismuth embedded in the center of her chest.  
14) ___**_Connie Nielsen_**___ as ___**_Yellow Diamond_**___: A member of the Great Diamond Authority who monitors her military and Gem production on her colonies; she can be impatient, disdainful, and vindictive in terms of personality. Her gemstone is embedded in the center of her chest.  
15) ___**_Jennifer Connelly_**___ as ___**_Blue Diamond_**___: A member of the Great Diamond Authority known for her mercy, forgiveness, and democracy; she is depressive and sentimental, in no short part of Pink Diamond's demise. Her gemstone is located on the sternum above her chest.  
16) ___**_Glenn Close_**___ as ___**_White Diamond_**___: The leader of the Great Diamond Authority and a narcissistic, condescending, and passive-aggressive perfectionist who sees all other Gems as nothing more than imperfect counterparts of herself with the ability to turn them into discolored puppet slaves.  
17) ___**_Laura Harrier_**___ as ___**_Kiki Pizza_**___: The twin sister of Jenny and the more dutiful, responsible one of the two.  
18) ___**_Letitia Wright_**___ as ___**_Jenny Pizza_**___: The twin sister of Kiki and the more foolish, fun-loving one of the two. She joins Sadie's band as the Suspects' bass player.  
19) ___**_Ross Butler_**___ as ___**_Buck Dewey_**___: The laid-back son of Mayor Bill Dewey and the Suspects' guitarist, having been taught by Greg Universe.  
20) ___**_Gregg Sulkin_**___ as ___**_Sour Cream_**___: The easygoing and soft-spoken illegitimate son of Greg's manager Marty and an aspiring DJ, whose talents come in handy for the Suspects.  
21)___**_ Adam Brody_**___ as ___**_Jamie_**___: A Beach City mailman and aspiring actor.  
22) ___**_Dilshad Vadsaria_**___ as ___**_Priyanka Maheswaran_**___: The mother of Connie who is a physician. She can be strict and overprotective (causing her daughter to resent her just a bit), but she truly has her daughter's best interests in mind.  
23) ___**_Jay Ali_**___ as ___**_Doug Maheswaran_**___: The father of Connie who is a private security guard. Like Priyanka, he can be strict and overprotective, but he truly cares for his daughter and is often more laid-back compared to his wife.  
24) ___**_Brian Tyree Henry_**___ as ___**_Harold Smiley_**___: The overworked owner of the Beach City Funland amusement park and video arcade.  
25) ___**_J.B Smoove_**___ as ___**_Kofi Pizza_**___: The cranky and temperamental owner of Fish Stew Pizza, the father of Kiki and Jenny, and the son of Nanefua Pizza.  
26) ___**_Alfre Woodard_**___ as ___**_Nanefua Pizza_**___: The mother of Kofi, the grandmother of Jenny and Kiki, and the eventual new mayor of Beach City.  
27) ___**_Chin Han_**___ as ___**_Bill Dewey_**___: The egotistical and high-strung (former) mayor of Beach City who does everything in his position to carry out what he thinks is best for the city.  
28) ___**_Luke Roessler_**___ as ___**_Onion_**___: The son of Vidalia and the half-brother of Sour Cream who often causes chaos out of boredom.  
29) ___**_Stephanie Szotak_**___ as ___**_Vidalia_**___: The mother of Sour Cream and Onion, the wife of Yellowtail, and a long-time friend of Amethyst who likes to paint artwork.  
30) ___**_Billy Crudup_**___ as ___**_Yellowtail_**___: The father of Onion, the stepfather of Sour Cream, and the wife of Vidalia who works as a fisherman by trade.  
31) ___**_Caleb Landry Jones_**___ as ___**_Ronaldo Fryman_**___: The older brother of Peedee and a conspiracy theorist blogger obsessed with the paramornal and supernatural.  
32) ___**_Skylar Gaertner_**___ as ___**_Peedee Fryman_**___: The younger brother of Ronaldo who often has a cynical and pragmatic outlook on life.  
33) ___**_Chloe Bennet_**___ as ___**_Ruby_**___: A small, red Gem who is always fused with Sapphire to become Garnet. She is emotional and hot-headed at times, and her anger and frustration often get the best of her at times. However, she is ultimately caring, selfless, brave, and loving despite her hot temper.  
34) ___**_Anya Taylor-Joy_**___ as ___**_Sapphire_**___: A small, blue Gem who is always fused with Ruby to become Garnet; she possesses ice powers and Future Vision. She is the antithesis of her girlfriend Ruby, as evidenced by her calm and emotionless demeanor; she can have her moments of joy, sadness, and even anger.  
35) ___**_Cara Delevingne_**___ as ___**_Stevonnie_**___: The unprecedented fusion of Steven and Connie and the first known instance of a human successfully participating in Gem fusion. She has the appearance of a beautiful appearance of a nonbinary and indeterminate gender.  
36) ___**_Margot Robbie_**___ as ___**_Spinel_**___: A pink Gem with long, rubbery gems who was originally designed to be Pink Diamond's charming and entertaining playmate on Homeworld. Her main weapon is a scythe with an energy blade known as a "Rejuvenator", which can instantly poof a Gem and reset them to when they first formed.  
___**_Genre_**___: Action/Adventure, Science Fantasy, Musical Fantasy, Superhero Drama, Coming-of-Age Drama  
___**_Rated_**___: TV-14 (for violence, language, and mature themes)  
___**_Created By_**___: Steven S. DeKnight___**_  
Written By_**___: Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, & Maurissa Tancharoen  
___**_Running Time_**___: 45-60 Minutes  
___**_Following Weapons Used_**___:  
1) ___**_Steven's Shield_**___: "The former weapon of Rose Quartz and the current weapon of Steven Universe. The spiraled pink shield is adorned with light pink rose thorns while its center emblem is a rose; it generates a sound wave that nullifies Gem magic when struck by an attack. Steven is able to summon it in more suitable sizes and does so frequently in a short amount of time; however, because he is a more inexperienced weapon-wielder in comparison to the other Crystal Gems, his stamina can be affected."  
2) ___**_Garnet's Gauntlets_**___: "The main weapons of Garnet. The gauntlets have a red-and-light-red spiral design around the entire shaft, red-and-dark-red fingers and fingertips, and a star motif on the top and base of each one. Following her regeneration, the gauntlets become less eleborate but more vivid and larger, having one dark-red and one violet-red stripe on the top and bottom halves. There are also lighter violet-red fingers and black fingertips while the base no longer embellish the star, becoming a solid orange. Her back palm does, however, with a orange twist. The knuckles are embedded with light red garnets that can smash through rock."  
3) ___**_Amethyst's Whip_**___: "The main weapon of Amethyst. The whip is capable of taking on one, two, or three tails based on the situation. It has a crossguard molded in a lavender star, a dark purple lash with spiked balls on the ends (and multiple amethyst shards on the main lash as a means to further restrain or inflict damage on the target), a purple amethyst serving as the pommel, and a purplish-grey handle. The one-tailed whip is for smaller tasks, the two-tailed whip is for regular combat, and the three-tailed is for larger tasks and occasional dual wielding."  
4) ___**_Pearl's Spear_**___: "The main weapon of Pearl. The spear consists of a glowing blade with a white grip and a cyan/gold/white star-shaped pommel. The blade's head spirals down the upper shaft and becomes considerably duller on the lower shaft. It can also change lengths; it is approximately equal as Garnet in its regular form and it is long as Pearl's sword in its wand form."___**_**  
**_**___5) ___**_Rose's Sword_**___: "The former weapon of Rose Quartz forged by Bismuth that is now the main weapon of Connie Maheswaran. The sword has a rosebud pommel of dark-pink-and-red with a rose quartz implanted inside. The crossguard and knuckle bow are pink with the former donning the image of a white four-petaled flower in the middle while the grip is dark pink; all three parts are carved with the design of a twirling thorn. In addition, a pink rose-shaped chappe was located at the blade's base with the two outer petals being a dark pink. With its cupped hilt and broad blade with its__ __tantō tip, the sword was akin to a 17th-century military cutlass. This bright pink blade also emitted a white aura when pulled from Lion's head."  
6) ___**_Jasper's Crash Helmet_**___: "The main weapon of Jasper. The orange, square helmet has a diamond-shaped frontal extension and a visor to shield her eyes and gem; whenever she utilizes her helmet, she either charges her opponent or headbutts them. Ironically, she uses a defensive weapon for offensive means, not unlike Rose Quartz."  
7) ___**_Limb Enchancers_**___: "The mechanical tools of Era 2 Peridots who lack powers and gems who are not their intended height. The arms can act as levitating tractor beams and plasma cannons; the figners can create a screen, electrical jolts, and helicopter blades; the legs only extend Peridot's height; and the feet can scale vertical walls."  
8) ___**_The Breaking Point_**___: "A maroon, pile bunker-style weapon forged by Bismuth in order to give the Crystal Gems an advantage during the war. Its primary usage was to shatter an Enemy Gem and even a Diamond as claimed by Bismuth herself."  
9) ___**_Gem Rejuvenator_**___: "The main weapon of Spinel. The small magenta grip houses a longer, darker magenta pole with a gemstone atop the staff's tip and two pink energy beams that unite into a short V-shaped blade and a long scythe-shaped blade. It contains the ability to deprive Gems of their garner memories and revert them to their original states."  
10) ___**_Remington 870_**___: "Vidalia (___**_Stephanie Szostak_**___) uses a ___**_Remington 870 Police Magnum_**___ to defend her house and family. She wields to (unintentionally) catch Steven and Amethyst off guard when she mistakenly believes they are intruders."  
11) ___**_Glock 17_**___: A 3rd Generation ___**_Glock 17_**___ is carried by Doug Maheswaran (___**_Jay Ali_**___) as part of his job as a private security guard.  
12) ___**_SIG-Sauer P226R_**___: Andy DeMayo (___**_John Cena_**___), Greg's cousin, carries a ___**_SIG-Sauer P226R_**___ for self-defense purposes.  
___**_Stunt Coordinators_**___: Matt Mullins & Tanner Gill  
___**_Producers_**___: Garry B. Brown, Evan Perazzo, Kelly Van Horn, Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage  
___**_Executive Producers_**___: Rebecca Sugar, Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen, & Gina Prince-Bythewood  
___**_Production Companies_**___: Warner Bros. Television, Atlas Entertainment, Mutant Enemy Productions  
___**_Distributor_**___: Warner Bros. Television Distribution  
___**_Original Channel_**___: Netlfix__

__I'm placing a Part 2 for the Gem Fusions and Humans that didn't make the cut. I'm also expanding my boundaries to a live-action ___**_Star vs. The Forces of Evil_**___ and ___**_The Loud House_**___.__


End file.
